Made To Last
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: Telemachus Rhade and OC. Jewel Bolivar is the youngest sister of Charlemagne. Things have gotten a little hairy since the reincarnation of the Matriarch...or Beka...was found and Charlemagne feels that he can't protect her anymore. Warning...this
1. Chapter 1

Made To Last:

Pairing: Telemachus Rhade and Original Character.

(This is my second story...my first is Tried and True. Please tell me if you like the story, because then I will make more of them.)

Her name was Jewel Bolivar, the youngest sister of Charlemagne Bolivar, and at 19 years old, her brother thought her ready for a mate.

"Char, but I don't wanna," Jewel whined.

Charlemagne turned to his sister.

"But you must, Little Sister, for I cannot protect you anymore," He sighed as he sat down next to her.

"But, Char, who could I chose? None of the men hear grab my attention," She sighed, her head rested on his shoulder.

Charlemagne stroked his sister's hair.

"I do have an idea, Jewel, if you are up to it," Charlemagne offered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I can talk to Rebeka...and see if she can help," He replied.

"How could the Matriarch help me? Unless she set up a meeting with..." Jewel froze.

"With who, Little Sister?" He asked, a devilish and scheming grin on his face.

"(sheepish) Telemachus Rhade," She answered.

"Good taste," said a voice from behind them.

Jewel and Charlemagne looked behind them to see Elsbett Mossadim---Charlemagne's first wife---standing there.

"Why would he be a good choice?" Charlemagne questioned his wife.

"Because, husband, his position in the Commonwealth Military would ensure Jewel the healthy lifestyle that she is used to. As well as...(thought)...well, her choices are her choices," She stated.

Charlemagne looked at his little sister.

"What do you like about him, Jewel?" Charlemagne asked, obviously disgruntled about his sister's choice in a mate.

"He's handsome..." She said quietly, "And I like his arms. When I was younger, I wanted my mate to have arms like that because then he could wrap them around me, make me feel safe, make me feel loved. And his hair, I saw him in the transmission you recieved from the Matriarch last week...I wanted to run my fingers through it...to see if it was as soft as it looked. And his eyes...beautiful eyes. Nice pecs too."

Charlemagne smiled at his little sister.

"I wonder if the Matriarch would talk to him of the pairing?" Elsbett asked Charlemagne.

"I will ask her. She is supposed to be coming her today, so I will ask her," Charlemagne stated.

"Do you think that Rhade is coming with her?" Elsbett asked, seeing her sister-in-law turn red.

Jewel stood up quickly and went to her quarters. She threw herself on her bed. Rhade coming here? She thought to herself. She got up and undressed. She bathed and dressed. She put on a Roman Empire style outfit. A beautiful burgundy silk number that hugged her developed body in all the right places. She put on blood red velvet slippers. Her platinum blonde hair was piled on top of her head in bountiful curls. She tied the curls up with a burgundy ribbon after adding the blood red extensions she always wanted to wear. Her maid, Kitara, who just happen to be her bestest friend, did her makeup.

"May I ask why you are dressing like this?" Kitara asked.

"Kit, you are my best friend. I will tell you. Charlemagne insists that I marry. But he is going to ask the Matriarch today what she thinks of the pairing," Jewel answered.

"There is something that you are not saying, Jules," Kitara mused.

"The man I chose is...Telemachus Rhade," Jewel said sheepishly.

(More To Come...)


	2. The Nietzchean with wings

Made To Last Part 2: The Nietzchean with Wings.

(Jewel gets to meet Telemachus and talk to him while her brother talks to Beka.)

Jewel put on a cloak, wincing as it settled on her back. Kitara settled it better over her back.

"Jules, are you sure that you do not want me to give you something for the pain?" She asked.

"Go and get it. I am going to find my brother," Jewel answered as she walked out the door.

She didn't have to look very far, because as she walked into the courtyard, there they were.

"Rebeka, this is Jewel, my youngest sister," Charlemagne introduced, noticing that Jewel was frozen like a deer in headlights.

Beka walked over to Jewel.

"Hi," Beka said to Jewel.

"Hello," Jewel said quietly.

"May I ask why you are wearing a cloak?" Beka could tell that Jewel was slightly frightened.

"Could you help me take it off? It's a little difficult." Jewel saw that Beka wasn't like others said she was.

Beka helped her remove the cloak, gasping slightly when she saw why Jewel wore it.

"Charlemagne, Kit should be coming with something for the pain, so don't be paranoid," Jewel warned her brother as she stepped away from Beka to stretch.

As Jewel stretched her arms above her head, a great pair of white wings stretched to full span behind her.

"I've never seen a Nietzchean with wings before," Beka said as she and Jewel joined Charlemagne, Elsbett and Telemachus.

"That is because, Matriarch, Jewel here is the only one," Elsbett stated.

Jewel glared at her sister-in-law. Kitara came up to Jewel.

"I found it," She said, handing Jewel the pain meds.

Without even taking her eyes off of Telemachus, She gave herself the pain meds, which she had never done before.

"Oh, and Elsbett?" She said as she and Kit walked away, turned back to the group.

"Yes, Jewel?" Elsbett said sarcastically.

Jewel gave Elsbett what the Ancient Earthlings called the Biker Salute. Beka laughed as Jewel and Kitara walked away.

"She has attitude," Beka chuckled.

"Yes, she does," Charlemagne groaned.

"You should be happy about that, because my brother told me 'That a seemingly bad attitude is a will to live', " Beka smiled.

"But, Rebeka, she's too headstrong. And too dependent on Kitara," Charlemagne semi-whined.

"The girl with her?" Telemachus finally spoke up.

"Yes." Charlemagne sat down, his head hitting the table.

"How long has she depended on Kitara?" Telemachus asked.

"Sinceshe was2. She had a nightmare and woke up screaming bloody murder...She wouldn't stop screaming no matter what her mother did...so her mother had her made bring Kitara in the room. Jewel jumped off her mother's lap and ran to Kit...telling her that she had a scary dream...and Kit has been there for her ever since," Charlemagne answered.

"They are both 19?" Beka sat down next to Charlemagne.

"No. Jewel is, but Kitara is 23." Charlemagne hit his head on the table a few times.

"Doing that is not going to help, Charlemagne," Beka said, "Why do you want her to marry in the first place?"

"Because the Drago-Kasov's attacks and kidnap attempts are getting more frequent and I cannot protect her anymore," He answered.

"What makes you think that Telemachus can?" She mused.

"He was HER choice. YOU would have to ask her why she chose him," He groaned.

Telemachus headed off in the direction that Jewel and Kitara went, finding them in a rose garden.

"Hello," He said as they looked at them.

"Got away from them, did you?" Jewel laughed.

"Yes. Beka wants to know why you chose me...and Charlemagne is saying nothing," He answered, sitting on the bench.

"Well, like I told Charlemagne...and the only reason I am saying it is because the pain meds make me loopy...I'd like a man with who can wrap his arms around me, you have those arms...and I'd like a man whose hair I can run my fingers through, you have that too. And I like your eyes," She answered.

Telemachus smiled at her and she blushed. Charlemagne and Beka watched from a distance.

"I have never seen her so open with anyone," Charlemagne sighed.

"Not even you?" Beka looked at him.

"Not even me."Charlemagne hung his head.

(More To Come...)


	3. The Warship Tour part one

Made To Last Part Three: Warship Tour:

* * *

(What was missed: Telemachus agreed to the pairing with Jewel but only if she could take Kitara with her. The only reason I didn't write that part is because I had no idea how to. I would like to put out a challenge for you. Send me a one shot of the negotiation that Telemachus made with Charlemagne, with Beka talking to Jewel and Kit, along with Telemachus coming to Jewel in the middle of the night and accepting the cuff from her. Smut is welcome. I will choose the one that I like the most and then I will contact the person who wrote it and tell them that I chose it. I would put out the challenge on my own website, but my cousin is having a hard time getting it up.) 

Telemachus sat back in the pilot's seat, sighing deeply. Jewel sat next to him.

"Is anything wrong, Baobei?" She asked.

Telemachus turned to Jewel.

"What does Baobei mean?" He asked.

"It means Precious in Mandarin. I know a few words. Hundan means jerk or asshole, I forget," She smiled, "You are avoiding my question, Baobei."

"I'm just wondering how Dylan is going to take this," He sighed, turning her chair to face him.

"He'll take it...maybe not well, but he'll take it," She assured him, patting his knee.

"What I meant, Jewel, was that he might not take it very well that I married a 19 year old girl," He sighed, noticing that her hand did not leave his knee.

"I know, Baobei, but there is nothing he can do about it. I CHOSE YOU, he didn't, I did," She reassured him.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, Jewel," He joked.

Jewel blushed deeply at her new husband, oblivious to the beeping on the console.

"Jules, I think we're being hailed," Kit called, tapping Jewel on the head.

* * *

"Dylan..." Telemachus hesitated. 

"May I ask why you have two young girls on your transport, Telemachus?" Dylan asked.

Jewel scoffed at the blue-eyed human on the screen.

"And the attitude adjustment goes to?" said a voice in the background.

"(mumble) My new wife. (Normal voice) Can we talk about this later, Dylan, I promised Jewel and Kitara a tour of Andromeda," Telemachus said calmly.

Jewel and Kitara giggled to themselves, Telemachus groaning.

"Sure, Telemachus, but I want to see you after the tour," Dylan said before disappearing off-screen.

Next to appear on screen was a attractive human...that's how Kitara likes them...human.

"What do you want, Harper?" Telemachus growled.

"Since when do you hate humans?" Jewel laughed.

"Just this one," He seethed.

"So who are the girls?" The man called Harper asked.

"My wife and her friend," Telemachus growled.

Harper looked shocked.

"Who would marry you?" He laughed.

"I would," Jewel said, plopping herself down in his lap.

Harper's mouth dropped.

"Harper, tell Trance to meet us in the Infirmary. Jewel needs something for backpain," Telemachus ordered.

Harper didn't move. Jewel noticed that he was staring at Kitara.

"And Harper?" Jewel said.

"Yes?" Harper shook his head.

"Kitara is single," She replied before pushing a button.

Kitara glared at Jewel.

"Hey, I saw you looking at him, Kit. You liked him," Jewel smiled.

Kitara blushed.

"Are you sure that your husband doesn't mind 200 pounds plopped into his lap like that?" Kit commented slyly.

"Since when do you weigh 200 pounds?" Telemachus asked, adjusting her wings into a less painful position.

"Because I weigh normally...meaning without my wings...120 pounds," She answered, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

(Concerning my challenge: Please write in the one shot why Telemachus and Jewel are so...comfortable with each other and why Telemachus would be afraid of Dylan's reaction to Jewel and their marriage.)

* * *

Telemachus and Jewel walked into the docking bay arm-in-arm with Kitara not far behind them. Telemachus gave Jewel a kiss on the top of her head and headed back toward the transport to get their luggage. 

"And may I ask who you are?" Dylan asked calmly.

"I am Jewel Bolivar, youngest sister of Charlemagne. And this is Kitara Strong, my best friend ever," Jewel introduced herself the human way.

"I am Captain Dylan Hunt," He introduced.

"I know. The Matriarch and my brother spoke well of you. You might think that Charlemagne hates you, but he doesn't. He sees a friend in you...and I wanted to see what he saw to make such a compliment of you. The Matriarch spoke of you like a brother and I wanted to see that as well," She stated.

"Charlemagne thinks of me as a friend?" Dylan was shocked.

"Yes. And with his bad attitude, he can't keep friends. All he has is his siblings. His wife is starting to get on his nerves as well, but he knew that I could handle Elsbett," She smiled.

Trance came up to Jewel. Jewel bowed to her.

"Avatar, I am humbled by your presence," She said to Trance.

"My name is Trance Gemini," She introduced herself.

"Well, Milady, I was raised to respect Avatars...ship or otherwise...Parradine as well," Jewel explained.

"Oh, well, Jewel, you can call me Trance. I hope to be your friend, if you accept my friendship," Trance replied.

"Yes, Mil...Trance, I do accept your friendship," Jewel smiled.

"If you are married, Jewel, why are you with Telemachus?" Trance asked.

(-is Mandarin...because I don't know it. -is Elvish...don't know that one either. -is Vedran.)

"Because, Trance, he IS my husband," Jewel replied.

"Truly?" Trance stood next to Jewel.

"Truly." Jewel shifted, her wings beginning to ache.

"But why did you marry him?" Trance moved over when Jewel shifted.

"Because I love him. I see what he could be. He is grieving, yes, for his 1st wife and daughters, and I understand that."Jewel shrugged a few times.

"Is your back okay?" Dylan asked.

"No, it is not, Captain. When you have 80 pounds of feathers, bones, and cartilage on your back, let me know. I'm sorry, sir, I don't mean to be rude," Jewel replied, leaning on Trance, "I hope Telemachus hurries up."

"Why?" said a brunette standing next to Dylan.

"Because...(groan)...my..." Jewel collapsed before she could finish her sentence.

Telemachus came in just as she collapsed.

"Trance, is she okay?" Telemachus asked as he cradled her head.

"How long has she been off her meds, Telemachus?" The brunette asked.

"Well, Rommie, she ran out 2 days ago. I tried to volunteer to stop and get her some more, but she refused. (To himself) My wife is a strong woman," Telemachus answered.

"I thought so," Trance replied.

Telemachus looked up at the Vedran Avatar.

"She told me that she was your wife...I was suspicious of it, but seeing how you are acting now, I believe it. Plus the cuffs are a dead giveaway," She answered.

(Concerning my challenge: I am not giving any prize. I thought that I should make that clear. This is just a chance to test, not only myself, but others as well as to their writing skill. I also would like to make a friend or two based on common ground: love of writing, Telemachus Rhade, and Andromeda. Ha Ha Ha. But back to the challenge: I would also like you to write a one shot as to explain how Jewel was raised to respect Avatars and Parradine.)

(Concerning Jewel: She's 5' 4", the tips of her wings standing 8 inches above her head. Her hair...if you read the first chapter...is platinum blonde. And if you read the first chapter, you will also know her eye color. But if you want to know anything else about her, let me know.)

(Concerning Kitara: Kit Strong is 5' 7", amber eyes and ginger red hair, she IS single like Jewel told Harper, so feel free to write a back story for those two that I will, of course, approve and let you post. She...like Jewel...loves Ancient Earth music, movies, literature, and art.)

* * *

Telemachus motioned to Kitara to come over. Kitara came over and kneeled next to her friend.

"Kit, I need your help. I'm going to lay her on her stomach, but before I do that, I need you to take her cloak off. And do it careful, they are very sensitive," He said, his voice wavering.

"I know, Telemachus, I have been with her since she was 2," Kit said as he bent Jewel so Kit could remove her cloak.

Telemachus grimaced as he saw that quite a few feathers were removed as Kit removed the cloak. Kit made sure all the feathers that came off were still in the cloak as she folded it up. Telemachus groaned when he saw the places where the feathers used to be were bleeding and raw.

"She has wings?" Rommie gasped.

"Yes, she does. The ONLY Nietzchean with them," Telemachus groaned.

"Can't she be moved to the Med-Deck?" Dylan asked.

"Could you lift a 120 pound girl with 80 pound wings on her back that is unconscious and therefore dead weight, Dylan, because neither can I," Telemachus snapped, removing his shirt to stop the bleeding on his wife's wings.

"No, I couldn't. Rommie, go with Trance to the med-deck. Kitara, could you go with them, help them get what they need?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, sir. She would need pain meds, muscle relaxers, tranquilizers, sleeping draughts, among other things, but yes, I can," Kitara answered.

"Good," Dylan said, kneeling by the unconscious girl, "Please, hurry."

The girls ran out of the docking bay.

* * *

Cliffhanger. The rest of this will be in another chapter titled 'Made To Last Part 3.5,' so no worries, darlings.

And I would appreciate it if someone could help me in this by writing a backstory to Kitara and sending it to me. My E-Mail address is in my member's profile...I think.


	4. The Warship Tour Part Two

The Warship Tour part two

(Just to remind you: is mandarin, is Elvish, and is vedran. Just forget it...it's hard to...oh hell. Trance and Jewel talk in Mandarin when they are not alone, Kit and Jewel speak Elvish when they are not alone, and Jewel can speak Vedran regardless.)

Jewel woke up to find herself laying on her stomach.

"Oh, hell," She groaned.

"You're okay," said a voice.

Jewel looked toward the voice to see Telemachus.

"Hi, you," She said, feeling particularly fiesty.

"Hi," Telemachus smiled, "You scared us all there for a moment."

Telemachus helped Jewel sit up. She looked to her wings to see them wrapped up.

"Kit said they would be less painful that way," Telemachus explained.

"Thanks, Baobei," Jewel smiled.

Dylan, Rommie, and Trance came into the room.

"Ah, Jewel, you're awake," Trance smiled.

"Yes...Trance, I feel much better, thank you," Jewel smiled, unsure of things.

"There is no need to worry," Trance said softly, "There is no need to be afraid."

"I am sorry, Trance. I...well, I just got married...and I just moved...and I really don't know what to think," Jewel babbled.

"Calm down, Jewel," Trance chuckled, "There is nothing to be afraid of anymore. We'll protect you and Kit."

Jewel nodded. Telemachus took her hands into his. Kit grabbed her wings, lifting them as Telemachus helped Jewel slide off the bed.

"How do you live with those?" Rommie asked.

"Well, Andromeda, I have no choice. I was born with this and therefore I am stuck with them," Jewel answered, leaning on Telemachus.

"Jewel..." Telemachus scolded her, "Be nice."

"Well, she asked," Jewel grumbled.

Dylan smiled at the newly married couple approvingly.

"Well, Jewel, are you ready for that tour?" Dylan asked.

Jewel smiled at Dylan.

"More than ever," She smiled.

Dylan led the group out of the room and onto the tour. The last place they went was Command.

"Oh, wow," She said breathlessly.

"I've never seen anyone so amazed to see a command deck before," Dylan smiled.

"Well, consider, Captain, that I have never actually been off my planet. Plus this is the first High-Guard Warship that I have ever seen, close up anyways. I always saw pictures of them in my lessons. There was even old archive photos of Andromeda from the day she was first...well...born so to speak. There were even 'in-progress' pictures, showing command mostly," Jewel said almost reverently.

"Good to know that I have a fan," said the Andromeda Hologram.

Jewel leaned on Telemachus. Telemachus looked down at her.

"Anyone else tired?" She yawned, looking pointedly between Kit and Harper.

Dylan smiled as he watched Kit and Harper turn red. Telemachus led Jewel out of command and to their quarters.

"Wow, I definitely like this," She said, plopping down on the bed.

"I didn't have time to prepare...because I didn't know that I would be coming back with a wife," Telemachus apologized.

"Don't worry about that, Baobei. Things take time," She smiled at him, "That is was I like about them. The challenge. Change can be scary for anyone. Make little changes here and there. Get so used to them that you don't notice them and start to make more. Then, over time, all the changes will be made."

Telemachus sat next to Jewel.

"Why did you choose me...really?" He asked.

"I liked you. Genetics are not important to me. Charlemagne knew that he could not interfere. You are my choice, Baobei, and I approve...greatly," She reassured him, her voice soft and her hand on his cheek.

Telemachus felt slightly better.

"And do not be worried about that, Baobei, over time, that too...oh hell, what I am saying, Baobei, is that the obstacles that are my wings...well, we will just have to figure it out later, now won't we?" She smiled at him.

Telemachus felt greatly better.

(TBC)

Reviews...please...hurry...before the Dylan fans get me...


End file.
